


I Love You

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, New Serum, Oral Sex, Phil isnt dying, Philinda - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Retired Coulson, Sex heals people, Smut, Tahiti, They're both nervous, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: It's been two weeks since Phil and Melinda retired on the beaches of Tahiti, where they made up for lost time- Jemma developed a new serum for May that would heal Coulson through sexual acts*This is probably my most detailed fic yet, don't hurt me*





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Could end up as a multi-chapter fic.

I Love You. Three words Melinda never thought she’d hear. Three words that Phil was scared to say, she was scared of losing him, and he was scared of leaving her. It was when the team left and they held hands on the beach, he said the words and she laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling close at the security the word left.

That was two weeks ago, and the two tried to make up for lost time, cuddling, watching some show, walks along the beach. Everything but the act itself. His heart couldn’t take it. He grew weaker, the lines more spread out before.

“Phil?” May called, breaking him out of his daze, Phil looked down and saw May holding a vial.

“What’s this?” He asked, trying to eye up the small vial filled with a gold liquid that glowed slightly. “I can’t watch you get worse anymore Phil. Jemma sent me this, they were able to recreate a serum to heal you, thanks to Mr. Peterson.” Phil wanted to be mad, May still went behind his back to heal him. Though if there was ever a time he wanted to live, it was now. “May…” Phil’s voice cracked, a hint of sadness that he wasn’t strong enough right now. 

May took a shaky breath as she gave Phil a kiss on the cheek with a soft smile. “The serum isn’t directly for you though. But it will help heal you.”

Confusion struck Phil’s face, “You’re not making any sense Melinda.”

“We know how stubborn you are, and I know you don’t want to leave me, you just won’t admit it, maybe because you think it’s too late, I don’t know. But I had Jemma develop this serum for me, and I can pass it on safely to you.” 

“How could you pass the serum to me if you take it?” Phil blinked as he looked clueless, May let out a hard sigh as she wasn’t getting anywhere with her explanation. “Sex, I’m talking about sex Phil. My entire body would act like a catalyst for you. After I take this serum even so much as a little kiss would start the process.”

Phil raised his hand and placed it on Mays cheek, using his thumb to lightly trace over her. “This sounds like a stretch. There’s no guarantee this will work.” May leaned closer into his hand as she took a breath to take in his scent. “Isn’t it worth a shot at least?”

With a small nod the decision was made, May let out a soft smile as she popped the top of the vial and in one smooth motion downed the contents.

May was instantly hit with feeling a lot of different things all at once. Her body grew warm and she felt empowered, she… She was horny. “May—?” Phil gently called out before he was interrupted by May basically throwing herself into a kiss with Phil. Her body growing warmer and her desire increasing as her tongue explored his. She was being sloppy, but he wasn’t complaining. Their kiss broke and Phil felt… Energized. “May..” he let out a soft gasp.

It only took a second for May to unbutton her top and toss it aside, leaving her in pants and her bra. Jemma didn’t say anything about her desire, this lustful state that would drive her mad… She quickly undid her jeans and tossed them toward the shirt. Phil could see her red panties that glistened with her most intimate area. “Like what you see?” May asked as she bit her lower lip, hoping to get the right answer.

“Yes, you’re so beautiful.” Yes! She threw herself back at him into another kiss as her hands explored the buttons on his shirt, one by one she undid his top until it fell to the ground. When May broke the kiss again she looked at Phil’s chest. The lines weren’t nearly as bad as they were mere minutes ago. If her lips were doing this well of a job… Well, May’s desire didn’t stop growing at just kissing. She kneeled down on both her knees and slowly undid his belt buckle and popping his jeans he was wearing and pulled the zipper down. She could see his length, growing but wasn’t where she wanted him, wrapping her fingers around his waist she pulled his jeans and underwear down in one fluid motion.

May reached around herself to undo the hook on her bra and let her breasts flow free, Phil’s eyes never left her for a second, it made her feel wanted. She put her hands over her hips and grabbed the sides of her panties next and bent over to pull them down, she knew he could see everything, she loved it.

There he was, naked. His cock pulsating, half erect. May was shocked by the shear length. She grabbed his member with her right hand and put her tongue on his tip, lightly going down towards the shaft, then the balls. “Oh god May.” Phil sucked in a breath. May grinned as she played with him for a minute, licking everywhere around him as he grew harder, more sensitive. “Don’t go gentle on me now Phil.” May said with hint of her joke that she wanted him as hard as possible as she put the tip of his cock on her lips, lightly kissing it, she opened her mouth and took in his member, bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first but picking up the pace, every time she took him she would go deeper. Every second she went deeper, she got even more wet. She was practically dripping. 

Phil was letting out soft moans until he heard May gag slightly, he pulled away from her to make sure she was okay. Spit dribbling down her mouth as she wipes it off with her hand. “I’m sorry!” He said quickly and sincerely. “Phil.. Have you never had a blowjob before?” He froze slightly. “That happens when you take someone that big, gagging is inevitable.”

“But that doesn’t sound pleasurable to you.” Phil tried to explain, almost sad. “Trust me, me taking you is very pleasurable. Look at your chest. It’s working.” Phil looked down and saw the lines were receding. May went back to taking him, her mouth and tongue doing all the work. “May… I won’t last much longer.” 

May picked up the pace, he was close to coming, she went deeper, and she went faster. Phil did his best to keep his hands to his side, until his legs shook as he spilled his seed in Mays mouth. His release caused both of them to glow slightly. May pulled off and made a ‘gulp’ as she stood back up. Phil was breathing heavily, a release he had needed for a long time.

“Did you just..?” Phil asked after he came down from his orgasm, beads of sweat trickling down his face as he grabbed May gently by her arms and pulled her to her feet. “I did, was it bad? I’ve never actually done it before, If I’m being honest.” May asked quietly, worried maybe she didn’t do a great job. 

Phil looked into her eyes, “No! I mean.. You did amazing, and it was just sort of unexpected. You didn’t have to.. to uh—“

“Swallow?” She asked cutting him off from his babble, Phil let out a soft nod. “I was curious of your taste… I guess being on an island, and eating tons of pineapples does change the taste, I can’t imagine it’s always so sweet.” 

Phil pulled May back into another kiss, this time it was softer, more affectionate, it was a thank you for what she was doing for him. He didn’t even care he could slightly taste himself as his tongue explored her mouth. 

One thing that didn’t go unnoticed was Phil’s erection didn’t fade away. He was still as hard as he could be. When they pulled from each other May could see the lines were still there surrounding his body, but they weren’t as dark as they were before, it was working. And she had an itch only he could satisfy. “Ready for the main course?” May pulled Phil’s hands to explore her sex, “Let's move it to the bed, I want you comfortable.” 

God the fact he still put her first when this was supposed to literally be about only him just made her heart rush. To him, she was still the only priority. Well, May was going to be as seductive as possible if he wanted her on the bed.

May turned around slowly and headed towards the bed, she made sure with each slow step she took she put extra weight on her feet as it hit the floor to make her ass jiggle for Phil, she wasn’t sure how sexy she was being but it was a show. Diligently she put her hands on the bed and bend over to crawl on top of it. She knew from her position as she pulled herself all the way up she was completely exposed. And it was such a rush. “Like what you see?” She asked as she turned slightly to look at him in her position, “How do you want me?” She bit her lip nervously, though she expected the answer ‘Whatever is most comfortable for you.’ Phil was too much of a gentlemen. 

Taking a few steps forward to the bed itself he gulped at the almost pain his hard cock twitched with his desire. For a brief moment Phil wonders if May slipped him a viagra, though maybe it was the serum he took. “Whatever doesn’t hurt you. I want to make you feel good.” He whispered.

Predictable. She knew it, her increased sex drive craved more right now. But she also didn’t want to be pushy, she laid herself down on her back and pulled herself to the edge of the bed. May could feel the heat flush to her face as she spread herself for the Man she loved. “Phil.. I need— God.. I need you.” She begged as her body kept heating up the more they weren’t being intimate. “You were so kind to uh— Go down on me, I could return the favor.” He asked, stumbling over his words like a HighSchool teen who saw his crush naked for the first time. “God so tempting but I need you.. Serum, hot.. Can’t reach itch.” Her words were close to incoherent and Phil looked down between her spread legs. She was practically dripping. “Condoms, we don’t have any.”

“Clean.. I’m on— Pill, just need, you.”

“I love you so much.” Phil said as as he lined the tip of his cock at her wet entrance. He hardly had to push himself in as she took nearly his whole member. In unison they both let out hard moans of pleasure. Phil could feel her, her warmth, her glow, her everything. The two were one. 

“Fuck!” May yelled as Phil began slow thrusts inside May, the pleasure was something out of this world but he was still trying to be gentle. “Are you okay?” 

“Hmm… Harder—Please” She begged, her itch was still there, he was so close to being able to scratch it for it. “If I’m being too rough or you’re not comfortable please tell me.” He said as he lifted Mays legs up as he upped his thrusts pushing himself deeper inside of May, he never heard her so vulnerable before, so excited.. So…. Horny, but in only a few minutes she was moving in sync with his thrusts, every time he slammed into her, and she yelled out in pleasure.

“Phil.. Finish in me.” May begged as she was on the verge of chasing her orgasm, the finish line was so close as the heat in her body increased, Phil saw her body glisten out of every pore. His climax fast approaching as he felt May tighten around him. 

Every second he could feel her constrict around his hard cock that pumped into her, and she could tell but him feeling harder... that was him, his climactic finish was close and if she was honest she wish this would never end… But maybe it didn’t have to.

With one final push May felt her walls clench as Phil released his load inside of her and she let out an audible moan that sent her body in a trembling fit. May could feel all the heat that was in her body exit from her most intimate area and directed to Coulson that was still inside her, increasing her orgasm.. She’d never felt anything like it before. Shivers ran through him as he felt the heat, first in his groin that made him orgasm once more near instantly, as he pulled out this time. He didn’t know he had another load to shoot out but holy shit, that heat..

That load dribbled onto Mays stomach. “May, I’m so sorry I—“

“Phil... your ...chest.” Her words slowed as she was still coming down from the best orgasm she’s ever had. Phil looked down and could feel that same heat travel through his body, the lines were receding and more color flourished back into Coulson's skin.

“I’m healed?” He asked, shocked and amazed it actually worked.

“You’re healed!” She said as she threw herself back towards him, forgetting completely about her stomach but neither complained, though Phil thought it was maybe uncomfortable.

“What do we do now?” He asked.

May couldn’t feel the heat but she still felt the lust.. “We make up for lost time… Join me in the shower..” She grinned seductively as she pulled herself from him and ran her fingers across her stomach and brought them to her mouth and licked them. “We’re both a little dirty...”

Phil smiled, he was going to live. With his love.


End file.
